1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coatings on copper foil, a method for manufacturing the same and a multi-layer circuit board using a resin coated copper foil.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-layer circuit board includes a plurality of electrically conductive layers and insulation layers arranged between the electrically conductive layers. Generally, a material of the insulation layers is polyimide (PI). The insulation layers are bonded to the electrically conductive layers via adhesive such as epoxy resin or acrylic resin. However, the adhesive layers have weaker heat resistance, weaker insulation and weaker flexibility than insulation layer made of PI. Thus, the electrical and physical properties of the multi-layer circuit board are less than optimal.
What is needed therefore is a resin coated copper foil, a method for manufacturing the same and a multi-layer circuit board using the resin coated copper foil to overcome the described limitations.